


Guardian

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Aiden, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Resurrected Aiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Ethan's not taking Aiden's death well at all. Aiden isn't happy at all on how his twin's dealing when he gets back. Wrote back in 2017





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea after needing to fix Aiden's death. I hated that they did that so this was one idea on how he might have come back. This was the second idea I had on bringing him back. The first I have yet to finish.

Ethan wasn't sure what woke him up, but he opened his eyes looking around the bedroom. He'd crashed at Danny's for the last week. It had been more Danny refusing to let him out of his sight ever since Aiden had died. He'd wanted to run and get away from the place, but none of their friends would let him go.

 

It took a lot to make him drunk since he burned it off so fast, but he knew how to cause his self pain instead of numb it. He'd gotten a hold of some wolfsbane and burned it. He'd been glad for the pain because it reminded him of the pain when Aiden died. He didn't want to forget the pain. He deserved it for not protecting his little brother. Aiden always protected him and he'd failed him.

 

He groaned before closing his eyes again, but as soon as he did he was being lifted off the bed and thrown to the floor. He let out a groan of pain because he still hadn't fully recovered from what he'd done the night before. Danny was so pissed at him and at first he thought it was him, but he remembered Danny went to school. He was about to turn over when he was being dragged to his feet by his shirt.

 

"I DIE AND YOU TRY TO KILL YOURSELF," Aiden shouted shoving Ethan into the wall so hard the picture near him fell off the hook. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING?"

 

Ethan looked up in shock hearing his twins voice, "Aiden?" he was sure that he was hallucinating because he'd felt his brother die in his arms.

 

"Yeah, it's me, and I'm going to kick your ass too," Aiden was pissed and he wanted to do just that kick his brother's ass until he was begging him to stop. "I gave my life so that you all could live and this is the thanks I get?" he had sacrificed his self for a cause that he believed in for once in his life. He'd died for their friends; no they were more like family than friends. "We always swore that no matter what happened we wouldn't give up, no matter how much pain we had we'd never kill ourselves,"

 

Ethan couldn't say anything he was sure that he was dreaming and he'd wake up yet again. "You're not real," he said finally closing his eyes, "I really wish you'd stop, I can't take it,"

 

"Well guess what big brother, I'm real, and I'm not going to leave you alone," Aiden still wasn't sure how he'd been forgiven. He didn't know how he'd been given another chance, but he had. "Ethan look at me, open your eyes and look at me," he'd softened his grip before letting go of his brother completely. "Ethan," he needed him to open his eyes.

 

Ethan shook his head closing his eyes tighter if that was possible. "You left me, you left me alone," Aiden was the only family he had left, but he was gone and the world was playing cruel tricks on him. Every time he fell asleep he saw it over and over. It was one reason he hated sleeping too.

 

~EA AE EA AE~

 

Aiden groaned knowing that it was his own fault; he'd been trying for two days to get back. It hadn't been easy either, but he'd done it. He'd done the one thing he had never in his life done when he'd been alive the first time. He'd begged for another chance to go back and change things.  
He'd begged the fates to let him fix all the bad things he'd ever done by coming back. He'd had the chance to cross over; he'd seen his mom and dad on the other side. All he'd had to do was let go, but he couldn't leave. Some part of him had been trying to pull him back and he'd looked right at the Angel and told her he couldn't stay there.

 

He had only been given one choice though, he'd almost died as an alpha werewolf, he'd died as a werewolf, but he'd never lived as his own self. He'd been born a werewolf and after he'd turned eleven he had to fight for everything in his life. He'd had to protect Ethan too because he was the stronger between the two of them. He'd made his self that way cause he knew what it had cost Ethan the day their parents died. He knew what it was like for his brother because he felt his pain. He took that pain too every chance he could, it had become his job.

 

He'd made his choice and he was happy with it now because he would get another chance. He'd get to be alive as long as Ethan was living; the day his brother died he'd die too. It was why he was so pissed right now. He couldn't let Ethan kill himself just when they got each other back. He had to make him see that it was really him. He just wished he knew how to use what he'd been given. If he was still a werewolf he would just roar at his brother. He'd had to do it before when Ethan had been lost in his nightmares.

 

"Ethan, look at me," he said again taking a breath to try and calm his self. He couldn't do this angry because it wouldn't work. He wasn't sure how it would work at first actually since he hadn't tried it yet.

 

Ethan didn't want to look up because he knew no one would be there again. It was why he'd ended up breathing the wolfsbane. It would cause him pain, but it got him high too just enough he'd hoped to see Aiden. He just hadn't thought what would happen if he passed out breathing it. Danny had found him before he'd been too far gone. He couldn't leave Danny's house though he'd made sure of that by putting mountain ash around the house. He was trapped here and there was no getting out so he could hurt his self again or leave town.

 

He knew that Danny loved him, he also knew why Danny had gone to school. He was going to talk to the others because he was at a lose after what he'd done. He didn't blame him if he came home and just tossed him out. He was going crazy after all hearing his brother constantly and now he having some break down. Something had to have gotten in or maybe he was throwing his self at the wall.

 

~EA AE EA AE~

 

Ethan's eyes flew open after a moment though as he felt a warming feeling going over his entire body. It wasn't something he'd felt before and all he could see was this blinding white light. All the pain was leaving him. The ache he'd felt for days now since Aiden had died was being pulled from him and he could swear his heart was being mended. He didn't understand at first, he needed that pain; he had to have that pain to remember his brother had been real.

 

Aiden slowly let up moving his hand back from Ethan's chest letting the light fade from his hand. He was looking right at his brother then and he knew that Ethan was seeing him. He'd pulled all the pain and hurt from his brother. He'd taken away the blackness that had circled his soul years ago that had been fading because of Danny.

 

He had a second chance and Ethan needed that too. They'd both found true love here in Beacon Hills. He could feel the pain and heartache that Ethan had been feeling. He could feel everything that his brother had felt for years. He had lived most of it as well, but some things had been things Ethan felt alone. He let it course through him before burning it all away.

 

"Hi, Ethan," Aiden said after a moment knowing that he'd know he wasn't dreaming this. Ethan knew that he was actually here now. After all he had taken everything that could make him think it was another nightmare.

 

"Aiden, How?" it was all that Ethan could think to say. He'd held his brother in his arms watching him die. He'd taken Aiden's pain that night not wanting his brother and best friend to die feeling the pain. He wanted him to have peace at least for once in their lives.

 

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you two things," Aiden said standing up reaching his hand out for his brother to take. Once Ethan took it he pulled him to his feet giving him a smile, "We're not twin werewolves anymore, and I saw our parents,"

 

Ethan looked at his brother trying to figure out how he was here, he knew he was, but he didn't understand. He knew that it was so rare to come back it was almost impossible and it required a lot of darkness too. "You didn't sell your soul did you?"

 

"Do you think I would have seen our parents if I'd sold my soul to the devil, bro?" Aiden asked giving him the 'are you really my brother' look they shared when they said or did something crazy. He had gotten it a lot more than he'd given it to Ethan over the years. It was funny to be giving the look. "I would never do that because I'm not about to end up in hell," He said refusing to be anywhere, but with Ethan.

 

"Then what did you do? I buried you," he couldn't bring himself to burn his brother's body. He knew that Aiden would have kicked his ass for not doing it, but he couldn't do it. He'd gotten Deaton to put a protection on Aiden's body though so he knew that it really was his brother and not some psych playing tricks on him.

 

"Yeah, I watched, I've been watching you for the last two days, would been three, but I was busy for the third," Aiden said sitting on the unmade bed that Ethan had occupied earlier. He knew he should apologize for yanking his brother out of the bed, but he'd deserved it for what he'd done. "I have to say using wolfsbane like you did would been something I might have tried, but then again we have always shared some things,"

 

"You can kick my ass again later; right now start talking, what did you do, Aiden?" Ethan leaned against the wall trying to get used to the feeling inside of him. It felt strange because he didn't feel the darkness surrounding him. It used to be bad before he'd met Danny; besides Aiden he'd had no one since they'd been eleven. He'd fallen for Danny and little by little the blackness that surrounded his heart disappeared. He still could feel it then, but now it was all gone. He had the memories, but the guilt and pain that threatened to eat him alive some days was gone.

 

"I had two choices, walk into heaven and leave my other half behind for good, no going back or coming back from the dead once I did," Aiden said standing up again, but he didn't move towards Ethan instead he pulled his shirt off letting it fall onto the bed. "The second choice was come back here and stay with my brother," Aiden didn't flinch even though it was still a little painful letting them come out. He would get used to them eventually probably, but he didn't mind.

 

"Oh my god," Ethan said watching what was unfolding from his brother's back. Their mom had always told him to believe in everything. He'd forgotten that over the years because of all the things he'd been through. He'd given up hope that anyone could save him. He'd never thought he'd have to watch his brother die.

 

He'd sort of hoped they could go out together or he could go first. He had hurt so much because Aiden didn't deserve to die the way he did. Now, he was starting to believe that maybe there was someone that listened. Aiden standing in front of him right now proved that.

 

"I just couldn't be a werewolf anymore, that part of me died when I sacrificed myself for our friends," Aiden said closing his eyes for a moment before opening them showing his twin his icy blue eyes that were almost glowing now, "I decided that since I'd already been guarding you most of our lives I should do it for real," his wings couldn't open completely in Danny's room, but they were almost at their full width. "I'm you're guardian angel, I just get to live here," he smirked.

 

Ethan finally moved away from the wall going to his brother. "Might not be werewolf twins, but we'll always be twins, bro," he said before pulling Aiden into a hug. It was what he'd wanted so badly the night before. Danny had done the best and he had taken comfort in his boyfriend's arms. He'd just wanted to feel Aiden again though. It had always been his go to when he'd felt like he had earlier.

 

"Always, just don't go dying anytime soon, we'll both be dying," Aiden said accepting his brother's hug. He didn't just wrap his arms around him though. He let his wings go around his brother too. After their parents had died and they'd been stuck with the psycho werewolf pack it was how they'd slept. It was how they'd know if the other was being taking for some psychotic torment. It was how they had known they were semi safe with each other.

 

"I promise, Aid. We're staying here though because I don't want to leave Danny. I don't know if we're together, but he didn't throw me out. He's got me locked in here actually," Ethan said when he pulled back.

 

"Yeah, we're staying," Aiden said going over to Danny's closed door letting some of the light he'd used earlier come out of his hand. He burned the mountain ash away from the door so that Ethan could get out. "So you want to walk out of here or fly?" he asked a smile on his face as his eyes shifted back to their natural brown.

 

"You can fly? I think Lydia's going to want have a little fun in the clouds when she finds out," Ethan couldn't help the laugh, which felt wonderful considering the last few days. He felt complete again having Aiden back.

 

"It's how I got here and it's so cool," Aiden grabbed his shirt putting it back on. He didn't have to bring them out to fly. He could envision it happening and be at the place. There just wasn't any sound of wings or anything. "We're flying and if Danny doesn't take you back then I can always fly him in the clouds and make him,"

 

"Aiden, don't you even think about it," Ethan smiled because he knew that Danny wasn't scared of Aiden. Aiden never had been able to intimidate his boyfriend, but Danny had easily gotten Aiden a few times. It hadn't surprised him because that was how Danny was. He was sweet and wonderful, but he also didn't take anything from anyone.

 

"Fine, but I'm so not giving you two any rides to have sex in the clouds," Aiden said before taking hold of his brother's hand. "Just don't let go. I don't have the hang of this yet." he closed his eyes thinking about the school and flying.

 

"I trust you, bro," Ethan said before they vanished from Danny's room. He had his brother back and it was what mattered the most to him. Aiden was back and they'd figure out the Guardian Angel part. They had friends this time even if the Angel part was new, they weren't alone.

 

~THE END~


End file.
